La manzana de la discordia
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Enamorarte de alguien a primera vista suele ser común, pero que ese alguien no sea un humano sino un vampiro y al mismo tiempo tenga por pareja a otro vampiro, ¿serias capaz de convertirte en un vampiro para luchar por su amor? 1827 vs 1869
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada, este fic va dedicado a una querida amiga.

Últimamente la parejita de Hibari y Mukuro ha llamado mi atención, me resulta interesante, y más cuando Tsuna está de por medio al querer estar al lado de Hibari, entablando así una enemistad con Mukuro.

Parejas principales: Hibari x Mukuro y Hibari x Tsuna

Pareja secundaria: Reborn x Lambo

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto adolescente de cabellera castaña, ojos de un café claro y piel ligeramente bronceada se encuentra perdido en medio del bosque, maldice su suerte y cobardía, si tan solo no hubieran contado esa historia de terror no hubiera salido despavorido del lugar, lo único que puede hacer es tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento.

El bosque de día es agradable a la vista, en cambio, en la noche parece algo espeluznante, las nubes tapan por completo la luna y sonidos raros comienzan a hacerse más notables, lo cual le provoca una serie de escalofríos que recorren todo su cuerpo.

Sigue caminando en medio del bosque cuando a lo lejos escucha una suave melodía, no identifica el instrumento que la emite, pero quiere escucharla más de cerca, por lo que trata de guiarse por el sonido de donde proviene, avanza cada vez más, puede escuchar la melodía con más intensidad.

Llega a una zona despejada del bosque y poco a poco las nubes dan paso a la luna y a unas cuantas estrellas que alumbran el cielo, observa a un joven de cabellera oscura, piel pálida y una mirada azul profunda, que toca delicadamente y con pasión una suave melodía que es entonada por un violín.

Queda anonado por aquella imagen, le parece algo irreal y a la vez sublime, cierra los ojos y deja que la música inunde todos sus sentidos.

Aquel joven siente la presencia del adolescente, le molesta que alguien interrumpa cuando está tocando, por lo que deja de hacerlo y se acerca a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?

-¿Eh?-sale de su ensoñación al sentirlo frente de él, nota que es más alto y que está enfadado-Yo solo me perdí y escuche tu música y vine hasta aquí.

-Eso no me importa herbívoro, serás mordido hasta la muerte

Siente pánico, aquellos ojos que antes tenían un azul profundo pasan a llenarse de un color rojizo y de su boca salen a relucir unos colmillos, sus piernas no se mueven, quiere pedir auxilio pero no emite ningún sonido.

Está a punto de atacarlo, pero a su olfato llega un olor que le resulta exquisito, por lo que acerca el cuerpo pequeño al suyo y comienza a olerlo minuciosamente, provocando que el menor tiemble, toma su barbilla para que lo vea directamente a los ojos.

-Hueles exquisito herbívoro, por lo que hoy te convertirás en mi presa

Siente como toman su barbilla, las palabras dichas por el joven le causan temor, pero al ver sus ojos se pierde en ellos, la luz de la luna da directamente en su cara resaltando más sus facciones, provocando que sus mejillas comiencen a arder y su corazón comience a latir desbocadamente, se siente atraído por aquel ser misterioso.

Solo puede abrir sus ojos sorprendidos al notar el rubor en el menor, lo que le resulta interesante.

-Por esta vez te dejare vivir herbívoro, pero nos volveremos a encontrar

Da un sutil beso y desaparece, el castaño suspira aliviado y cae de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Habrá sido solo fruto de mi mente?-toca conscientemente sus labios-No lo creo, pero me gustaría verlo de nuevo-una sonrisa boba adorna sus labios sin que él se dé cuenta.

Sigue sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que se da cuenta que todavía está perdido, escucha ruidos extraños por lo que no evita gritar por el miedo.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Decimo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Le alegra saber que su amigo Gokudera junto con Yamamoto han ido a buscarlo.

-Jaja, te dije que estaría bien Gokudera- Yamamoto como siempre con su sonrisa característica hace a enfadar a Gokudera

-Tu cállate estúpido del beisbol, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si el Decimo resulta herido?-Gokudera fiel amigo de Tsuna se preocupa bastante por él

-Gracias Gokudera-kun, pero estoy bien solo algo asustado

-Jaja, solo espero que no te hayas encontrado con un vampiro, dicen que en este bosque rondan muchos de ellos

-¡Cállate fanático del beisbol! No espantes al Decimo, además que solo son mitos, ellos no existen

-Jeje, tienes razón Gokudera-kun- aunque lo que vio hace unos momentos hace que piense diferente acerca de ellos.

Se alejan de ahí para ir al campamento, Gokudera y Yamamoto discuten, aunque solo lo hace Gokudera, ya que Yamamoto solo puede reír ante la actitud de su amigo, Tsuna sonríe ante aquella escena, le alegra tener muy buenos amigos como ellos y disfrutar juntos las vacaciones de verano.

Llegan al campamento y cada uno se dirige a su tienda de acampar, el día ha sido agotador y también la noche, lo único que quieren es un buen descanso. Tsuna antes de quedar profundamente dormido toca sus labios y susurra con voz baja.

-Quiero verle de nuevo.

Mientras que aquello ocurre en el campamento, en un lugar más alejado se encuentra un castillo, en el se adentra aquel joven y es recibido por una risa que le es demasiado familiar.

-Kufufu, tardaste demasiado Kyoya-kun

Abalanzándose sobre él, lo besa de una manera pasional y lleva sus brazos alrededor del cuello, su beso es correspondido de la misma manera y siente como es tomado de la cintura. El beso es interrumpido por el recién llegado.

-Hmp, se te nota ansioso Rokudo Mukuro, ¿acaso me extrañaste herbívoro?

-Kufufu, como no tienes idea Hibari Kyoya

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado n_n

Con respecto al título, como que no me termina de convencer, es probable que lo cambie, pero si alguien recomienda uno será bien recibido ^-^

Saludos y cuídense mucho ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre besos y caricias se dirigen a la habitación del joven llamado Rokudo Mukuro, él posee una piel clara, con un singular cabello azul marino peinado de una forma que asemeja una piña, pero lo que más resalta de él son sus ojos, su ojo izquierdo de un color azul marino y el derecho de rojo.

Ellos dos han sido amantes desde hace tiempo, si es que se les puede llamar así, ya que siempre han tenido una relación de amor-odio al ser dos vampiros sangre pura, por no decir los más poderosos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que disfruten las sesiones de sexo.

Antes de llegar a la habitación se topan con Kusakabe

-Lamento interrumpirle Kyo-san, pero las preparaciones ya están listas, solo falta su consentimiento

Los dos solo pueden enviarles miradas furiosas por haberlos interrumpido, pero principalmente es Mukuro quien se las dirige con mayor intensidad, solo llevan dos días despiertos después de haber dormido por cien años y Kyoya ya empezó a realizar sus tontas actividades, quiere sentir a Kyoya dentro suyo y beber de su deliciosa sangre, por lo que lo besa nuevamente pero no es correspondido.

-Esto tendrá que esperar herbívoro-dirigiéndose hacia Mukuro- vamos Kusakabe a mi oficina

Mukuro solo puede asentir con la cabeza, pero interiormente se queda con el coraje trabado, antes de que se aleje alcanza a Kyoya y le susurra en su oido.

-Espero que me pagues bien el haberme dejado así, kufufu, a menos que quieras que cambiemos posiciones-mostrando una sonrisa burlesca provocando una ligera sonrisa en el otro.

-Te compensare bien Rokudo Mukuro.

La noche pasa sin ningún otro contratiempo, dando paso a un día soleado, Tsuna es el primero en levantarse, por alguna extraña razón se siente de buen humor y lleva una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Poco a poco los demás comienzan a levantarse.

-¡Buenos días Decimo! ¿Qué tal durmió?

-Buenos días Gokudera, muy bien

-Hola Gokudera, Tsuna, yo excelente

-A ti nadie te pregunto idiota del beisbol

Y así comienzan el día, primero con un desayuno, que al final de cuentas lo termino de preparar Yamamoto, porque Gokudera terminaba quemando la comida y Tsuna porque ni si quiera sabe cocinar.

Después del desayuno decidieron dar un paseo, ya que cerca del campamento hay un pequeño río donde pueden meterse a nadar un rato, donde unas cuantas veces termino ahogado Tsuna, y así sucesivamente fueron haciendo actividades a lo largo del día como jugar un rato el deporte favorito de Yamamoto que es el beisbol, que es el único momento en que se puede comportar de una manera seria, ya que por lo general siempre esta sonriendo y haciendo enojar a Gokudera a su manera.

En todo el día Tsuna mantuvo ocupada su cabeza en las actividades que realizaron, pero ya entrada la noche comenzó a ponerse inquieto, esperaba con ansias ese momento, quería ver de nuevo a ese extraño ser que lo cautivo, aunque no niega que le da algo de miedo, no le conto a sus amigos lo sucedido, pues no quiere preocuparlos. Espera pacientemente a que se vayan a dormir para ir al mismo sitio.

Ya asegurado de que sus amigos están durmiendo va al mismo lugar, solo que lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, esperaba volver a ver al mismo joven, pero nunca se imaginó que lo encontraría en ese tipo de situación.

En el castillo Hibari se encuentra arreglando unos papeles que son importantes, cuando siente la presencia de Mukuro a sus espaldas.

-Kufufu, la luna llena está en su punto más alto, ¿no crees que es buen momento para compensarme lo de ayer?

Hibari dirige su mirada hacia la ventana y observa la luna llena, le gusta mucho mirarla y más cuando se encuentra en esa fase.

Se levanta de su sitio y toma de la cintura a Mukuro, este solo puede sonreír complacido, y en un instante llegan a la zona más despejada del bosque, para terminar lo que dejaron pendiente.

Hibari sin soltarlo de la cintura, toma su barbilla y lo besa de una manera demandante, delineando y mordiendo los labios ajenos, Mukuro gustoso por el acto se deja hacer mientras que sus manos se adentran debajo de la ropa para acariciar el cuerpo de Kyoya, hasta que siente que su cuerpo es estampado contra un árbol.

-Kufufu, se nota que estas desesperado Kyoya-kun

-No hables herbívoro, solo disfruta-Rompe la parte superior de la ropa de Mukuro y comienza a trazar un camino de besos y mordidas desde el cuello para detenerse en los pezones, donde comienza a succionarlos y lamerlos con deleite, y a sus oídos llega la dulce melodía de los gemidos provocados por el placer.

Después de haber jugado con los pezones sigue su camino, y con su mano comienza a masajear sobre la ropa el miembro de Mukuro que ya está excitado.

-Hmp, herbívoro se nota que me extrañaste-bajando el pantalón y ropa interior, toma descaradamente el miembro y comienza a masturbarlo lenta y dolorosamente, mientras que sus ojos observan con deleite la cara de placer de su acompañante.

-¡Mmmnm! ¡Aah! Kyo-ya-la mente de Mukuro comienza a nublarse por el placer y siente como se pierde en el limbo cuando la cálida boca de Kyoya se coloca sobre su miembro. Le parece una tortura que lo haga lentamente, y más cuando la lengua delinea su miembro y a su vez recibe pequeños mordiscos.

Mientras que Kyoya sigue disfrutando el miembro de Mukuro, lleva tres de sus dedos a la pequeña entrada que lo recibe gustoso, y siente como su cabello es jalado para aumentar el ritmo para después recibir la esencia de Mukuro en su boca.

Kyoya solo puede apartarse y sonreír ante ello.

-Ahora es mi turno-comienza a quitarse lentamente la ropa, con aire de sensualidad provocando en su acompañante una nueva erección.

Mukuro solo observa complacido tal espectáculo relamiéndose sus labios.

Ya estando ambos completamente desnudos, Kyoya recuesta sobre el pasto a Mukuro y se posiciona entre sus piernas para embestirlo salvajemente de una sola vez.

-¡Aaaaah!-Solo puede emitir un gemido placentero al sentir dentro de sí a Kyoya.

-¡Aagh! Eres… ¡Mmm! Tan estrecho ¡Aaah!

Las embestidas aumentan de ritmo y los gemidos de ambos llenan el bosque, Hibari toma el miembro de Mukuro y comienza a masturbarlo vertiginosamente, cuando de pronto siente la presencia del herbívoro observándoles, lo cual hace que se excite más y sus ojos se tornen rojos, por lo que toma a Mukuro de la barbilla para besarlo con desenfreno, pero sin apartar la vista del herbívoro, rompe el beso y sin ningún cuidado entierra sus colmillos en el cuello de Mukuro, provocándole un placentero orgasmo.

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Kyoya!

Solo puede observar la escena sorprendido, es la primera vez que ve algo así, sabe que debe de darles privacidad, pero a la vez la curiosidad y morbo no dejan que se aleje de ahí.

Comienza a sentir una extraña sensación que se concentra en su entrepierna, sabe lo que es, pero esa sensación aumenta cuando el joven le dirige la mirada y su mente comienza a generar ciertas escenas siendo él junto con el joven vampiro protagonistas de las mismas.

Despabila al oír el placentero gemido del otro joven después del orgasmo, y se percata que lo llama Kyoya, le causa alegría el saber el nombre de la persona por quien ha empezado a tener sentimientos.

Decide marcharse del lugar, pero al darse la vuelta se topa con el cuerpo desnudo de Kyoya.

-¿A dónde crees que vas herbívoro?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n_n

Saludos y cuídense mucho ^^


End file.
